A typical electronic cabinet has a frame, a set of wheels that support the frame over a floor surface, and a set of panels that mount over the frame. Such a cabinet is generally well-suited for housing electronic circuitry such as a general purpose computer, network hardware, specialized equipment, etc. In particular, the wheels enable a user to conveniently move the electronic circuitry from one location to another (e.g., the wheels enable the user to roll the cabinet across a computer room floor during installation or relocation of the electronic circuitry). Furthermore, the set of panels (e.g., doors, side members, etc.) protect the electronic circuitry against damage (e.g., prevents external objects or bystanders from inadvertently contacting the electronic circuitry, discourages tampering, etc.).
Equipment manufacturers often provide electronic cabinets in standard sizes. That is, manufacturers typically provide frames having horizontal and vertical rails which support both the electronic circuitry and the panels, and which define standard-sized interior cavity dimensions and standard-sized external footprints for the electronic cabinets. One conventional standard-sized electronic cabinet defines an interior cavity, commonly called a “bay”, that is approximately 19 inches wide and 28 inches deep. Such a cabinet provides a “footprint” that is roughly 23 inches wide and 30 inches deep.
A manufacturer typically scales the cabinet height and the number of bays based on the volume of equipment. For example, if there is a moderate amount of electronic circuitry, the manufacturer can provide the circuitry within a “full-height” cabinet, e.g., a cabinet which is roughly 70 to 90 inches tall. However, if there is only a small amount of electronic circuitry, the manufacturer can provide the circuitry within a “half-height” cabinet, e.g., a cabinet which is roughly 36 to 50 inches tall.
In some situations, the amount of equipment may exceed the internal volume provided by a full-height cabinet. In such situations, the manufacturer typically provides an electronic equipment cabinet that defines multiple bays (e.g., two bays or three bays). For such cabinets, the manufacturer assembles individual frames which define each bay, and then secures the individual frames rigidly together. Portions of the electronic circuitry within the bay of each frame can communicate through electrical connections (e.g., bus bars, cables, etc.) passing through openings where the frames attach. One conventional approach to securing individual cabinet frames together involves the manufacturer welding the rails of the frames together. Another conventional approach to securing individual cabinet frames together involves the manufacturer bolting the rails of the frames together using nuts and bolts.